Someday never Comes
by titus935
Summary: Stories of Gravity falls children and there parents Abuse, alcohol, and bad feelings make a vile concoction.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of what will and is going to happen to you. And I went through this at age seven and know i'm very hateful, mmm yes. AND someones gonna bawl me out about this Grumble, Grumble. And a few of these events happened to me. And this is singular chapter story.

Ring, Ring,...ring, ring...ri-. "Hello?" Dipper asked in his "Sleepy" voice

"Dipper pines?" The voice asked. "This is him" He said. "Well, your parents have divorced and you'll be staying in Gravity falls for three to five years based on who wins custody over you and your sister." The voice said before abruptly hanging up.

That morning Dipper and Mabel argued over who was right. Mabel had a hard head, figuratively and literally. Dipper won the argument. The reason They were sent to Gravity Falls was to preserve The twins happiness due to them having arguments and bickering.

All the way across town Pacifica was hiding in her room. You may ask why? it is because her dad is beating her mom up. and if she attempted to intervene she'd get kicked in the stomach and punched in the nose. The reason she was always so mean and stuck up was because of her parents. She always felt so powerless when her dad beat her mom. The reason why Pacifica hated Dipper and Mabel was because she though there parents weren't like hers but she's wrong.

In Lil' Gideon's place his dad was drinking heavily due to his son's behavior. Buddy went up to his sons room after he had an entire bottle of whiskey. "What are you doing in here old man" He yelled in rage. "Shut the hell up" Buddy yelled before lobbing the bottle at his son's over sized head. It busted on his left side getting glass in his left eye and ear. Gideo screamed in agony and rolled on to his left side, grinding the glass in Deeper. "You bastard" Gideon said to his father. "So I'm the bastard then?" He asked. He then kicked him right in his stomach. He then picked him up and smashed his head in the wall. "You ungrateful little". Woah!woah!Woah! No need for language. this is a children's show. But anyways his mom escaped and flew to Ohio and moved in with her sister. Gideon with a messed up eyes, scarred face, and deaf in his left ear Nobody found him "cute" or "Adorable" He went bankrupt


	2. Chapter 2

This is thhe second chapter and I lied about only one chapter. Review it so I know who my audience wants to hear about.  
And now for Grenda's story. She had an alcoholic father and her mother died giving birth. She was consistently beat senselessly. Her dad's most favorite spot to hit her was in her throat (explaining the voice). But she would train and eat well to get big and strong.

Well, Candy had good parents. But the catch here was that she was adopted and never knew about her past and has no hopes for the future... except for vampires and werewolves.

And now for those two kids that were in a mummy and Rambo costumes. They're parents never paid any attention to them. So they grew up mean and strong. But they never learned about reproductive organs explaining the fear of a naked Stan(But again, who wouldn't except for Steve with his corncob pipe).

Now for Gordy. He never grew up.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to popular request I'll write more about Mabel, Dipper, and Gideon. And hear this, Incest is Rubbish. I mean c'mon! would you bang your sister/Brother? I have a younger sister and that seems revolting! But let's get back to the Damn story and ignoring Ira Hayes! Just let the idea soak in, think about it.

Mabel- Mabel had no worries in the whole wide(in reality a speck) world. Except for Dipper which We'll get into later. Her Mum wanted to only have a girl. Her Mum thought of getting an abortion, But Her Pop urged her not to. Her Mum wanted to only send Dipper But Mabel and pop's wanted her to go with him. She had friends but Dipper only had Mabel. She would have no trouble with her parents.

Dipper- Dipper was considered an utter disgrace, Due to his family being slightly being sexist towards boys and Men(unlike my family). He would be the women's "emotional punching bag" but the men would sympathize him. As stated above. His Mum hated him, he had no friends, and gonna be said now His parents would separate the twins by Their mum keeping Mabel and their Pop having Dippers.

Gideon- Buddy would now drink entire bottles of Whiskey, scotch, and Vodka now. Returning from the bars around midnight and sleeping until two in the afternoon. Gideon's business went bankrupt. His face was all messed up now. There place went to crap after Gideon's mum left. Now he ordered fast food instead of eating home cooked meals. He gained 50 pounds in a week and diabetes. After months and months of not taking insulin shots due to him thinking he was indestructible(and a fear of needles) he got a clot in his right and left foot. He lost both. One night Buddy went off drinking and when returning he passed out off of the dock and drowned. Now Gideon was desperate for money. He had no choice but to sell his hair, where all of his power came from. He lost all of his abilities and died at the young age of 12.

That is all for these I am surprised on the success of this story, over 200 people read this and got 3 FF's in three days. Now review or PM and tell me what to do. I am your ward. and the next story will be called the sleeping lady. By yours truly, Titus935 I bid you adieu.


	4. Chapter 4

Due to popular request I will be writing about Wendy And Robert. And this was explained in chapter one. Custody, Mabel's mum got custody of Mabel and she left Dipper in the care of there pop. This actually happened to me with my sister and I, the custody thing. The name of the story is a reference, Have you ever really wanted to do some thing with your parents? But when you ask them when, they say "someday". But that day never comes. And The Sleaping lady is not meant to be sad. It is old story of this mountain in which my people hunt on. It provides, food, view, and entertainment, but my gravity falls adaption would be slightly less positively and more of the negative oriented like.

Wendy- Wendy had a "good" life compared o all of the other childrens. She had barely any responsibilities. The only negative thing was that she had too man boys taking "interest" in her.

Robbie- Robbie was like any other single child. Had lots of attention and friends. until his little sister came along. Then all of the things that he got was then doubled for her. Then he still had his friends but no attention. A story of this is when he wanted to go fishing with his father. Old pops kept saying things such as "later, I am busy, or Someday" After years of pestering him Robbie then learned that someday really never then resorted to doing minor crimes such as stealing and vandalism. Which got him negative attention. Then he started smoking. Bad idea, he then gained a nasty temper when not sucking ash(?). Then Rob went to jail. He got out in the spring of 2012.

Tambry- The explanation of Tambry's phone addiction is that on her 10th birthday that was the only gift she got. She is an only child, But her dad is off working in oil rigs in Alaska (wheeaaew! Alaska)and her mom is always out and about. So she never got much attention. As she grew further and further away from them, she met Wendy when she was 12. They became instant friends, But grew apart in the teen years.

And that my friends is why you don't smoke or drink coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

For the last time, They are spiders, not aliens. Welcome back back to someday never comes. I have suggestion for you, You should listen to the song someday Never Comes by CCR(Credence clearwater revival).And I will not be writing anything for a week do to my internet connection shutting off.

Nate was like any other boy. Liked video games, punching, eating, and just plain boy stuffs. But his dad died on a fire fighting mission. Then his younger brother got hit by a bus an died on the way to the hospital. He was absolutely miserable and lost all interest in any of the mentioned boy stuff. Until he met Nate.

Yes I completely lost all ideas for this story so I need YOU to tell me who you want me to write about.


End file.
